Deleted name
by Viic
Summary: Enfait l'histoire commence a prendre une tournure étrange a partir du chapitre 3... Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Titre:**Deleted name

**Genre:**Romance/Yaoi/Général

**Rating:**M (Pour scène assez explicites que je vais adoucir)

**Disclamer: **La série et les perso sont a Matt Stone et Trey Parker...Mais si ils me les donent c'est pas de refus... 3

**Note de l'auteur: **Ok du yaoi south park peut vous paraitre très bizzard et moche dit comme sa...Enfin faut pas s'imaginer les petit perso de la série...Allez sur deviantart et chercher "south park" sa vous donneras peut-être plus ma vision du monde...Ah! et Rewiew please (si vous avez aimé !),je prends les critiques...mais constructives...(Et j'en ai rien a foutre de ce que vous pensez des folles adoratrice de Yaoi/shonen-ai en tous genre et de la chose elle-même!)

------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

_Mon nom est Kyle Broflovski._

_Je ne suis pas le plus beau...(mais je ne m'estime pas laid non plus),je suis dans la moyenne question résultat scolaires et complexé par la masse de sa chevelure rousse bouclée que je cache sous ma chapka,enfin bref rien qui sort trop du modèle "standard" du garçon de 16 ans..._

Rien...

_Si biensûr on oublie le fait que je suis carrément amoureux de mon meilleur ami,Stan Marsh, depuis belle lurette! Je dis "mon meilleur ami"...Mais depuis qu'il sort avec cette écervelée de Wendy je lui parle plus tellement.Je le vois bien tous les matins avec les autres a l'arrêt de bus mais depuis bientôt 2 ans on ne s'adresse réellement que des "Salut"...après il tente de lancer une conversation mais sa commence toujours par des "Tu sais Wendy et moi on va..." ou encore "Wendy m'as dit que..." ou parfois sa porte carrément sur la concernée..._

_Je ne deteste pas forcément Wendy,il m'arrive de la traiter de différent nom parfois mais au fond je ne peux lui en vouloir d'aimer..._

_Le hic dans les longues tirade de mon cher ami c'est surtout que j'ai beau lui montrer sans mot bien qu'ouvertement que j'en ai royalement rien a foutre de savoir quels parfum elle sent suivant les semaines,il continue comme si ce nom l'ensorcellait et que le maléfice ne pouvait être conjuré que par un son strident,que je vénère toujours plus a chaque fois Stan commence une conversation dont je suis censé être interessé..._

Mais...

_Comment detester ces yeux azur dans lequel vous plonger pour ne plus entendre toutes les futiles paroles sortant de cette bouche,dont le sourire qui vous fait tourner la tête,même a peine esquissé,ce charisme qui séduit aussi bien filles que garçon,cette force physique que vous voulez mettre a l'épreuve en vous proposant d'être porté jusqu'a votre chambre pour finallement y fai..._


	2. Dear Kitty

**Titre:**Deleted name

**Genre:**Romance/Yaoi/Général

**Rating:**M (Pour scène assez explicites que je vais adoucir)

**Disclamer: **La série et les perso sont a Matt Stone et Trey Parker...Enfait je veux bien Matt et Trey également huhu xD

**Note de l'auteur: **Le nom de la fic n'a pas grand rapport (dumoins pour l'instant) Je l'ai choisie sur le coup xD

Aussi j'essaye de rester un minimum dans la série (expression,caractère) mais je déborde parfois P

------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

_Je m'apelle Kyle Broslovski,je crois que je deteste Stan._

** Kyle! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bobellah?**

**-R...Rien M'man!Je révise juste... **

Le roux s'empressa de fermer le classeur,les joues rossies et le coeur battant après un dur retour au monde environnant.

** Bien,on part au course avec Ike et ton père,tes petits copains sont là.**

**-Dis leur de m'attendre en bas.**

**-Comme tu veux bobi **

Kyle enfila en toute hâte son indémodable manteau orange et sa chapka verte qu'il pensait que cela fesait un moment qu'il n'avait pas porter ces couleurs ensemble.En se precipitant vers la porte,il se stoppa et revint sur ses pas.Il rouvrit le classeur dans lequel se cachait enfait un cahier d'apparence tout bête mais dont le contenu restait précieux,au quel il fit de même et ne pu s'empêcher de...

_...re un "corps a corps" endia..._

** Kyle! ramène ton cul de juif dans en bas de ces escaliers!**

**-Raah Ta gueule Cartman! **

Adieu douce transe...Le juif en question rangeas le,apparament,journal intime hors de portée de main trop curieuse ou même maniaque qui pourrait feuilleter son jardin secret...Et voila que ses pensées rechavirais s'imaginant prisonnier d'un brun ténébreux torse nu ayant des intentions qui se devinait facilement dans son regard coquin.

** MOMHPH MYMPH!**

**-K...Kenny!**

**-momph momph momph momph!!**

**-Qu'est-ce que..? ah! **

Kyle remarquat la bosse dans son pantalon...Bien qu'il savait ce que c'était c'est la première que sa le lui fesait (ndla:Kyle est un chaste et innocent garçon n'ayant que peu de pensés déplacée voyons! xD)...De honte il n'eut pour seule réaction que la cacher de ses mains.

** Ke...Kenny c'pas ce que tu crois! Je..je...**

**-Kenneh! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout l'autre feuj ?!**

**-Momph momph momph momph momph!**

**-Quoi?! Ya pas de "Y trouve ses chaussure"!Allez,casos Stan y nous rejoindrons... **

Un claquement de porte et puis plus rien...Le "feuj" soupira de soulagement...Kenny était un vrai pote,lui! Il vit les yeux de blond s'affuter son anorak orange.Etait-ce par moquerie ou compatissance qu'il soupira un petit rire? Kyle trop occupée a trouver une marche a suivre pour "évacuer" tout sa pour s'en demander la signifaction.

** Je...Merci Kenny.J...Je vais me "vider",hein...Va rejoindre les autre je vais tenter de me débrouiller...  
-Momph momph momph momph**

**-Euh Je croit que j'ai pas compris...**

**-Je ne partirais pas avant de t'avoir aidé**

**-Quoi?!...euh n..nan kenny sa va aller! sa va aller! **

Le blond,ayant,bien que ce soit rare,une nouvelle fois enlever cette maudite capuche qui ne laissait passer que le bleu pure de ses yeux, n'écoutait plus et se rapprochat de son ami,qui allait peut-être en devenir plus qu'un,jouat des lèvre du rouquin qui aurait voulu pouvoir passer a travers le mur tellement il poussait avec son dos,avec son agile langue qui avait surement du avoir de l'entrainement.Sentant cette chose humide en contact avec ses lèvres qui pour l'instant s'était destiner quelques fille,et encore,Kyle abandonnant toute fuite,rouge pivoine et complétement désorienté par une main baladeuse qui avait pris place sur "la bosse" de son pantalon...

Huhu le prochain chapitre va être sulfureux


	3. Creole Lady Marmalade

**Titre:**Deleted name

**Genre:**Romance/Yaoi/Général

**Rating:**T

**Disclamer: **La série et les perso sont a Matt Stone et Trey Parker...Je les veux eux et leur série!!

**Note de l'auteur: **Une amie beaucoup plus douée que moi en manière de Lemon m'as beaucoup aidée (merci maa-chan!)...Je n'en ai jamais écrit au paravant..Les actions de Kenny sont partiquement toutes d'elle (j'ai cleaner et retravailler car c'est comme même ma fic et j'voulais adoucir xD) donc ne vous étonner pas si il est très très très pervers! xD.D'ailleurs maintenant on écrit la fic ensemble mais je dirige les travaux biensur )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On me nomme Kyle Broslovski et je suis dans une drôle de situation..._

Doutant du fait si c'était pour lui faire peur ou pour de vrai,le juif repoussat sans trop forcer son ami chrétien...

** K...Kenny...qu...qu'est-ce que.t...tu fous?**

**-Shh...J'ai dit que je voulais t'aider... **

Kyle ne savait plus ce qui lui arrivait;les information se bousculait dans son cerveau ou tout était confus...Il ne savait s'il pensait a ce que Kenny lui fesait,au fait que c'était un mec lui aussi,qu'il était son meilleur ami ou bien que si sa continuait il allait savoir ce que c'est que de commattre le péché de chair...Il avait beau sentir la langue de son,pourtant,meilleur ami lui titiller les lèvres avant de venir jouer avec son organe du gout (ndla:métaphore très poétique xD) a lui il ne put réagir,ne pouvant pas reflechir calmement a "comment se defaire de l'emprise de Kenny".

Soudain l'image de Stan lui apparut et le juif n'eut pour seul réaction que de repousser le protestant d'une force qu'il ne s'était jamais découvert...

** Stop! **

Kenny regarda son meilleur ami d'un regard blessé. On le sentait, non pas vexé, mais triste que son ami ne lui accorde pas le plaisir d'en être plus proche qu'un.

** Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? Dis... **

Il revint près de son futur amant et se colla contre lui en embrassant délicatement son front pour "le consoler" .Kyle lui-même choqué par son geste et compatisant au regard que lui lançait son pote il decida de laisser étreindre se forçant a se dire que c'était par amitié...?

Ses yeux commençait a piquer et il serrat fort l'anorak orange...iI balbutiat quelques bref mot,se demandeant comment son ami réagirait...

** C...J'ai...Sta...hm...K... **

Kenny écouta d'une oreille ce que disait son ami, plus besoin de mot pour s'exprimer; Il conaissait assez Kyle pour pratiquement lire dans ses pensée...Il ne lui manquait plus qu'a le connaitre entièrement sur le plan anatomique.

** Pourquoi c'est Stan que tu désire ? Si tu continue à l'aimer, ça te fera soufrir encore plus...Et puis si il est heureux comme sa...même si tu en vient a savoir comment le séparer de sa sucube,il va encore souffrir et s'enfermer encore une fois dans ses pseudo-depression...Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas...?Si tu reste derrière lui a attendre pour en fin de compte qu'il souffre et nous délaisse...Tu gacherais ta vie... **

Il caressa le torse de Kyle en déposant quelques baisés sur son visage confus mais en pleine reflexion avec lui-même car il fallait se l'avouer Kenny avait raison au moins a 80 pourcents...Notre roux commençat a ressentir des pieuvre.Son entre jambe commençait lui faire de plus en plus de pression (ndla:On n'oublie pas l'évement déclencheur du chapitre 2 w )...Il regarda Kenneh dans les yeux...Les mêmes que Stan...Non...celui qui lui provoquait ces intempérit a son ventre n'était pas Stan;c'était Kenny...Les yeux rouge il lui articula avec difficulté pour ne pas fondre en larmes tellement c'était dur d'admettre qu'il se gachait a se point...

** Je...O..Ou...i...O.. **

Le pauvre prit entre ses mains la tête de celui qui l'était moins en plongeant ses yeux azur dans ceux de son futur amant. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front comme il le fesait depuis le début mais sans s'en lasser, puis déposa ses lèvres sucrées sur celles du juif. Il retira l'affreuse chakpa cachant les cheveux orangés trop peu montrés ,ainsi que ses lèvres. Il profita de cela pour s'enfuir la tête dans ses cheveux d'une couleur rechauffante pour s'enivrer de leur odeur d'hebarle essence (Ndla;je ne pouvait pas resister a citer cette marque xD) et glisser sa bouche sur le coté pour aller mordiller l'oreille de son partenaire.Kyle,commençant à peine à découvrir un infime partie de ce qu'avait reservé le jeune homme au regard azur a ses (très nombreuse) conquêtes,laissat echapper un petit gemissement de surprise...Ce qui stoppa apparement son...amant...Toujours plus confus (ndla:Ben oui il est timide et c'est tout nouveau huhu w) il enleva discretement ses gants histoire de ne pas rester béhat sans rien faire,ce qui l'aurait encre plus embêté.

Sentant Kyle près a se rapprocher encore de lui,Kenny defit le manteau orange de ce dernier, qui commençait à se faire assez gênant. Et puis, après tout, il ne leurs servirait à rien pour la suite . Il commença à descendre et suçota le cou frêle de son meilleur ami, qui était bien plus que ça à ses yeux. Notre rouquin national sentait les doigts de Kenny qui commencèrent à se balader un peu partout son torse, masqué par ses vêtements que le blond concerné,

** ...Ne va pas tarder à m'enlever..**prévu-t-il.

Kyle,hésitant dans ses gestes,se mit reproduire le maitre et donc a lui ouvrir la fermeture de son anorak également orange...Une fois que son chevalier eut lui-même finit d'enlever son armure,a tout hasard il glissa ses main fraiche sous le T-shirt de Kenny et a son tour commençat a le noyer de baisers qui le rassurait autant lui-même que son amant qui avait la confirmation que sa irait (normalement) loin tout ceci.

Kenny retira le haut de Kyle, laissant pleine vue sur son torse encore jamais souillé. Cette pensée le fit sourire , il lécha donc ce torse titillant du bout de sa langue les tétons de son 'feuj' rien qu'a lui maintenant.Il continua de caresser certain endroits de son torse qu'il voyait sensibles et glissa un doigt entre ses muscles fins.

** Hnn **

Le jeune homme au regard vert gémit au manipulation de son amant sur son torse qui était,comme le reste de son corps,sous sa soumission

Il étreint le blond en laissant son souffle chaud lui chatouillé le cou et se decida égalisé les statut: bye bye chandail !...Bizarement son cher ami n'était tout a fait ok a sa...La raison?...C'est la même que celle qui stoppa Kyle...le torse du propriétaire du regard ennivrant se voyait couvert aussi bien de suçon que marque de griffure et autre choses dans le genre dont la rougeur en demontrait leur récence ...Kyle se laissat asseoir sur son lit et commençat a douter de tout regardant le blond d'un regard remplit de question,de mélancolie mais aussi de doute...

Voyant le roux s'asseoir sur le lit,le blondinet souriat, non pas de bonheur, mis plutôt de perversité.Il voulut l'embrasser mais deux doigts frêles stopir ses lèvres.

_**What's happen,Honey?**_

**-... **

Pas de réponse...L'interloqué daignat juste detourner ses yeux vers l'objet de ses doutes; Kenneh,ne voulant pas perdre son temps a expliquer sa récente soirée arrosée ainsi que sa dernière petite amie très gourmande se contenta juste de feindre de ne pas comprendre Kyle,ce qui lui est casiment impossible.

Il allongea son dulciné de manière à ce que lui même soit dessous,dominé pour une fois et pris un ton pervers.

** Voudrais-tu...y gouter...? **

Ceci n'étant pas réellement une question il n'attendu même pas la reponse pour remit sa bouche sur la sienne en caressant le dos de son partenaire en laissant quelques griffures d'où s'échappait un liquide rougeatre plus communément appellé 'sang'.Kyle sentit Kenny qui passa sa tête par dessus son épaule sans relacher l'étreinte et qui relêcha le sang que sa langue pouvait atteindre.

** Itaï...K...Kenny... **

Kyle n'aimait pas trop sa mais adorait sentirle picotement du au contacte de sa chair interrieur et de l'organe que Kenny n'arrêtait pas d'utiliser,lui arrachant un râle de la bouche...Mais tout pas sans consequence...Le "petit (?) soldat" du juif,deja au garde a vous au commencement,commençais a ne plus en pouvoir.Pendant qu'il "souffrait delicieusement" des mains continuèrent à descendre pour arriver sur ses fesses en les malaxant avec grand plaisir appararement. Le propriétaire en mit un sur la ceinture de son amant et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il lui dit d'un air faussement aristocratique :

** Puis-je ? **

Ne resistant également pas a l'expression du catholique qui le fit craquer le juif déclara un minuscule 'Oui' un peu maché d'un air un peu crispé et très géné mais c'était meux que de tacher son pantalon...Attendant la "sentence" il detourna les yeux.Quant a Kenny ne se fit pas prier, il défit la ceinture de Kyle et retira du même coup le pantalon. Restait juste le caleçon de son amant. Il descendit sa tête au niveau du paquet et commença à lécher son caleçon à cet endroit précis tout en tenant fermement les cuisses de celui-ci, pour éviter qu'il ne bouge trop.

Rien que ce micro conctact electrisa le roux qui se tortilla comme une petite crevette et bougeait les jambes comme il pouvait malgré le blond au yeux bleus qui le tenait tant bien que mal tranquil...Celui-ci continuait sa manoeuvre mais quand une petite tache foncée apparu sur le boxer rien n'y fut Jew-chan (ndla:xD s'ry je cherchais une nouvelle appellation et j'ai trouvé sa...Je ne pense pas le réutiliser...je croit ") se recroquillat comme intuitivement sur lui-même carrément rouge,voulant se cacher dans un trou de souris pensant cela honteux,ceci étant la première fois que sa lui arrivait...dumoins de vant quelqu'un,Kenneh,lui,avait eut le bon reflexe que de se reculer avant de se prendre un genoux en pleine figure...

Il soupira juste en se disant qu'au moins, il avait évité ça mais la tache sur son caleçon ne put que l'exiter encore plus. Il retira le caleçon trop gênant de son petit ami (?), et lécha lui son organe charnu, reléchant les gouttes blanches qui en dégoulinait. Il en lécha la provenance, effleurant du bout des doigts l'entré de son intimité, puis, y glissa deux doigts. Il leurs fit faire tous les mouvements possibles...

Kyle était en train d'atteindre le 7° ciel, choyé devant comme derrière par son amant,lachant des cris de plaisir tout en occupant ses mains par les cheveux de son amant quand celui ci arrêtat, et retira ses doigts, le voyant approcher dangereusement du nirvana.Le rouquin croisa son regard de son air interrogatif et innocent qu'il n'avat pas perdu de l'époque où il était en CE2 et scrutant son visage un peu parsemé de liquide blanchatre...

Kenny remit sa tête à la hauteur de celle de Kyle, l'embrassant en lui faisant partager sa semence.

Sentant sa propre erection à son grand maximum,il retira son pantalon, qui était synonyme de cage dans son esprit. Il retira également son caleçon, et pénetra son doux, sans brutalité, mais sans délicatesse non plus ! Il fit un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus conséquent, hurlant le nom de son amant.

Le juif,ne se sentant plus,éjaculat sa semence sur le ventre de son partenaire:

** U..Urg waaaaahhhhhmmmm...K...Kennyyyyyyyyy.. **

dit-il d'une voix caline voir vicieuse,qui le surpris lui-même,d'habitude d'un ton droit,sentant le liquide chaud couler et son blondinet arrêter son mouvement pour venir se courber dans le but de lêcher ce qui avait coulé le corps pale qu'il était le premier a 'souiller'.Kenny avait bien plus d' 'endurance' que Kyle dans ce domaine visiblement. Celui-ci ne tardat pas à se liberer sur le torse de son compagnon sous un râle de plaisir plus fort que les autres. Il retira tant bien que mal ses parties génitales de l'intimité de Kyle

Pour finir il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami . Il approcha sa tête de son oreille et lui souffla pensant pourtant que sa passerais tout seul :

** Au fait! je...t'aime! **

Le destinataire de cette declarations sourit en guise de réponse positive.Satisfait de celle-ci,Kenneh se leva et se dirigea, d'abord vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit de manière à ne pas être vu, fenêtre qu'il avait ouvert car la pièce sentait le sperme et la sueur,puis, il se dirigea vers la douche, question de faire croire aux autres, qu'il allait bientôt revoir , qu'il ne s'était rien passer.Kyle,lui,restat là,allongé comme Kenny l'avait laissé pendant quelques instant avant de se lever laissant couler un trace blanche le long de sa jambe jusqu' a la cheville avant de se diriger a la salle de bain jumelée a sa chambre ou le blond n'avait pas perdu de temps deja au rinçage.Il se glissat sous le jet d'eau ou passa sa tête par dessus l'épaule de Kenny de façon a coller son torse au dos de l'étreint en passant ses bras autour de la taille du même concerné.Celui-ci frissona de surprise.

** Alors beau prince charmant on part après avoir accomplit son devoir sans récompense de la part de sa princesse...?**

**-Oh mais je l'ai déja eut,j'estime! **

La princesse déposat un baiser sur la joue du prince avant de commencer sa toilette quand deux main famillière venirent l'aider,jouant de ses parties sensi-

** OH MON DIEU LES MECS! **

_What's happen honey? Que se passe-t-il chéri?_

Ah! pour repondre a la rewiew de Black Sheep (Qui m'as fais plaisir (ma seule xD))

Bon je sais que c'est rapide...Mais l'histoire va accelerer,les rapport Kyle/Stan vont beaucoup changer et tout et tout... w 

Quand au description...Bon ce chapitre a été écrit bien avant ta reweiew et puis je m'abstient de faire trop de decription sur une scène de slash dans ce genre...  
Après pour les impression de Kyle...Ben Kyle n'est forcément le heros principal.Le passage du journal intime était juste une façon de "planter le décor".

Mais pour le prochain je compte suivre tes conseille pendant l'écriture )


	4. Going away to college

**Titre:**Deleted name

**Genre:**Romance/Yaoi/Général

**Disclamer**: La série et les perso sont a Matt Stone et Trey Parker...Enfait je veux aussi Matt et Trey...

**Note de l'auteur**: Sorry pour l'attente...si vous me suivez encore...J'ai du me retaper a tout réécrire plusieur fois a cause de bug soit du site,de mon ordi ou encore de word TT

--

_Mon nom? C'est Stan Marsh...Mais là...Je croit que j'aurais préféré rester au lit..._

Stan était auparavant parti avec Eric et pendant tous le trajet,avait stressé en pensant a sa relation avec son meilleur ami,Kyle, qui se dégradait et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au cinéma qu'il s'arrêta net et en ignorant les appels de Cartman,fit un demi-tour et se mit a courrir comme un dératé à la maison de son ami le chercher,ayant conclut que se barrer serait une preuve pour lui-même d'abandon.  
Arrivé a la maison bien calme,il fonçât dans la chambre...Ne fesant gaffe qu'au habit de Kyle a terre,et donc se disant innocement qu'il avait du y avoir un accident de dernière minute,il se précipita dans la salle de bain ou,effectivement,la douche coulait.On y dissuadait juste de petit murmure,mais Kyle ne chantait jamais a plein poumon,discret et timide,il préférait chuchoter les paroles des chansons de guitar hero qu'il avait "joué" des milliard de fois dont un dont il adore l'intro:"Sweet child o' mine" des Guns & Roses ...Sachant a tel point celui-ci était pudique,le brun décida de le taquiner en ouvrant violament la porte de la douche.En prononçant brievement pour lui les premier mot de la chanson,il ouvrit de façon recherché la douche...

**_She's got a smile tha-_...OH MON DIEU LES MECS!**

Ce qui avait pousser Stan a hurler Гa...C'est de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se laver ensemble et ce,d'humeur apparement caline.  
A ce moment la,il n'eut pour réaction que de refaire la même démarche qu'au paravant: demi-tour, go!...Lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il fesait sa mais il voulais juste se dire qu'il avait mal vu ce qu'il avait cru voir...

Quant au roux...Le monde venait de s'écrouler tout au tour de lui...Ne se souciant aucunement de son tout juste amant il saisit une serviette qu'il noua a la va-vite,pas le temps de s'attarder,et se mit a la poursuite de l'homme qui venait de refaire subitement surface dans son coeur...Impossible de l'oublier en fin de compte...Il avait beau avoir cru pouvoir faire sa dans les bras de son autre meilleur ami mais quand l'oublié concerné repointa le bout de son nez,ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé...rien ormis le fait qu'il les avait surpris en train de faire quelques petites choses sous la douche...Se sortant de sa relexion personnel Kyle entreprit de continuer sa course en enjambant les escaliers...avant de louper une marche,faire un rouler-bouler et d'entrainer Stan dans sa chute juste le temps d'agripper son manteau.  
Face contre sol,ayant perdu un peu de sa dignité avec une chute autant a se tordre de rire qu'impressionante,toujours tenant son désiré d'un bout de tissu,il articula enfin:

**C'est-pas-ce-que-tu-crois -...Car he bien...enfait.  
-K...Kyle...Qu'est-ce que..tuff...tu fous...a...uff...a...a...A CE PAUVRE STAN CONNARD DE JUIF!**

C'était Cartman tout essoufflé après avoir suivi Stan après en avoir eu marre d'attendre et se disant que si il allait tout seul dans la salle certain qui pourrait s'y trouver se mettrait a jaser...et sa ce n'Иtant pas bon pour le futur Hitler en puissance...

**Eloigne-toi de lui Stan! Il va te tapettiser jusqu'a te rendre gay!  
-Rah ta gueule gros tas! je suis pas...!...Euh gay!**

**-Le démon est en toi! éloigne toi de cette agneau de dieu! Je te vois venir avec ta serviette! Déja que t'es juif alors sa m'étonne pas que veuille le-  
-Roh la ferme! Stan peut te le prouver!...Stan? Staaaaaaan?**

Stan complétement dans son monde ne répondit pas...Un grand silence pesant restait sur les 3 compères...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Le lendemain,lundi,il fallut bien se revoir en cours...Stan ne fesait que chercher Kyle ou dumoins une parole de lui...A l'habituel arrêt de bus il laissait de grand silence silence en guise de réponse,feignant d'être trop pris par son envie de lire un roman sortie d'on ne sait où bien qu'il fut vite grugé ,a moins que cela ne l'amusais de se lire le code pénal,en plus à l'envers.Mais Stan était patient...il le laissât croire que sa marchait jusqu'a la descente du bus ou son ami n'avait pas attendu a aller ou il pouvait,presque en courant,pour le fuir...Quant au brun il se rassurait qu'il n'était pas le seul fuit: le gros matou Kenny,ayant plus de fougue,poursuivait comme il pouvait la souris que serait Kyle,chose qui intriguait pas mal de gens laissant supposer a un reglement de compte,à un debordement d'emotion ou même au fait que Kenny soit "simplement" shooté.  
En cours,l'excuse était dans la ligné des "tais-toi j'écoute"en moins direct...Même si le cours portait sur la 50° saison d'alerte a malibu mais aussi sur la façon dont rebondissait les seins hyper-siliconé de Pamela Anderson qui était différente de ses première apparition,bien souligné par Mme Garrison d'un air crispée qui retenait un démon dans son fort intérieur.  
Ce n'est qu'a la pause dejeuné ou le soi-disant passioné de droit se fit cerné par son chasseur.

**Kyle.  
**

**-hn? **

**-Ya un truk qui va pas?**

**-...  
**

**-Tu m'évite...nan?**

**-...  
**

**-Raah arrête de nier ,dit-il en lui arrachant son livre des mains,j'en ai marre la!**

Kyle engloutit le reste de son yahourt presque a s'en etouffer,rangeat ses affaires et partit a grand pas la bouche encore pleine.Son ami au bonnet lui agrippat le bras mais il s'en defit avec plus de crainte que d'agressivité.Sentant a la limite du mode "nervous breakdown",ce dernier cria a plein poumon comme il lui en vaint l'envie

**DIS-MOI CE QU'IL CLOCHE BORDEL! SINON JE DIT A T-**

La main prudante bien que tremblantez et gênée du roux qui stoppait la bouche trop bavarde du brun pour une fois fesant attention a lui.Tout en gardant sa main,qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit plutot ses lèvre a la place, par précaution sur sa bouche,il se servit de l'autre pour tirer son enquiquineur (préféré) derrière les portes coupe-feu de la cantine puis une fois a l'abri des regard ou de toute oreille indiscrète il libera le sourire glorieux de son ami.

**Qu'est-ce qui te prend a gueuler !**

**-Faut que m'écoute.**

**-Pourquoi tu me fuis?**

**-Oh a ton avis!,dit-il avec un air sarcastiquement nunuche **

**-Pour sa mais...voyons...oh mon dieu vous avez vraiment!**

**-SHHHHHH!! coupa Kyle -T...t'es...gay?**

**-Ouais...Naaaaaaaaan!...naan.**

**-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime que les Ho-...Femmes!**(ndla;Chloé j'te dédicace cette phrase XD) **C'est juste que Kenny...**

**-clap clap Dans le genre super convaincant.**

**-Bon ok! ok! ok! Je suis homo! oui, GAY! et bien sur je ne peux pas accuser Kenny, je le sais depuis mon plus jeune âge! Je le sens, je le sais Stan! je le sais! Oh mais regardez moi cet air horrifié...Maintenant que je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais entendre tu regrette avoue! hein...**

Stan restait statique en voyant son ami a fond dans son monologue, vidant un sac de parole ressemblant a des réprimande ou des préjugé juste maquillé en état d'ame...Mais d'un coté vu le milieu qu'est South Park ou bien ne serait-ce que la petite bande on pouvait presque le comprendre...Bientôt agacé par ce numéro, le jeune homme decidat de stopper son ami,le coupant le plein élan alors qu'il était dans la phase "poète écorché qui huuuuuuuuurle ses peines les bras levés vers sa sei-héneurie Diiiiihiiiiiiieu tel un ch-

**"Si le narrateur voulait bien juste de la fermer que j'en place une une bonne fois pour toute...**"

...  
hum ...en gros laut' morveux en a ras-le-bol Il lui choppe le poigner et le coupe comme un malpropre alors qu'il était a fond dans son trip ...

**_'culé de narrateur_ STOP!...J'veux dire...j'ai capté quoi...Tu es un homme qui aime les homme...bon c'est sur depuis le temps que j'vous connais sa choque un peu...bon Kenny pas trop...mais toi...enfin.**

**-Hnn hmmmmmmm **

**-Euh...Kyle...?**

**-Quoi?! Me regarde pas comme sa, sa venait pas de moi!**

Interrompus par des gémissements douteux, les deux amis se regardèrent assez gênéme ceux-ci ne s'arrêtait pas et qu'il était impossible de les ignorer ils les suivirent pour en trouver la source avant d'entendre un gros choc contre un casier qui les fit sursauter.

**Qu'est-ce que?!  
-WAAAH!!**


End file.
